


My First and Last

by trajektoria



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: Neither of the boys has ever kissed anyone. That needs to be rectified.





	My First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the people from Greedfall discord server for beta'ing this ficlet. Much appreciated <3
> 
> The boys deserve something good in their lives.

The training had ended, for now at least. Constantin and Armand, both still in their fencing suits, sat in the garden, leaning against the trunk of an old apple tree, enjoying a brief respite from the heat in the shadows. Armand, always the more prudent of the two, had brought a canteen filled with water with him, now sharing it with his cousin. He watched the Adam’s apple bobbing on Constantin’s throat as he gulped down the drink with reckless abandon, not caring that some of the droplets dripped down his chin. Some things never changed, even if the time moved forward, making Constantin’s features sharper and his chest broader. He’d be sixteen soon, almost an adult. 

“Ah! That’s what I needed!” Constantin turned to him with a radiant smile, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and gave him back the canteen. Noticing its diminished weight, Armand shook it. Filled maybe to the one fifth. _ Of course _, he sighed inwardly. Some things really never changed. Like the fact that he could never get mad at Constantin, not really. It would feel too much like kicking a puppy. 

Resigning himself to the leftovers, Armand drank. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Constantin stretching his long legs and entwining his hands under his head, a rare look of pensiveness on his face.

“Armand… Have you ever kissed anyone?” he asked out of the blue, almost making his cousin choke.

“N-no! Why?”

“It just seems like a big deal, you know? People are talking about it all the time. How good it feels and all that.”

“I suppose…”

Constantin fell silent, so Armand figured that would be it for this topic. Without any danger to his health, he finished the water and put the canteen away. Somehow his cheeks were burning. Must be residue of the training. Or the heat. 

However, Constantin surprised him yet again. As if someone had pulled a lever, Constantin livened up at once, pushed himself away from the tree and shuffled closer. His eyes sparkled, an unmistakable proof that he had an idea. 

“Wouldn’t you like to try it?”

Armand blinked, acutely aware of Constantin’s face just inches away from his own. “Try what?” 

“Kissing, of course!”

“Whom should I kiss?” 

Constantin rolled his eyes. “For someone so intelligent you can be so dense sometimes. Me!”

“You?”

“Yes! Me!”

Armand cleared his throat. Scratched his nose, averting his gaze. “Now?”

“No day like today! Come on.” Constantin’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Armand had no other choice but to gaze into his eyes. “I want to try it. And there’s no one else I can trust. Please?”

Armand attempted a feeble protest, but his defenses were already melting.

“Don’t you want your first kiss to feel special?”

Constantin looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

“Of course! That’s why I’m asking you, Armand! There’s no one dearest to me!” 

Armand’s heart skipped a beat and his stomach filled with butterflies, all flapping their wings to cause a hurricane inside his mind. 

“All right. Let’s kiss if you want it so badly.”

Constantin beamed. With his typical impatience, he leaned forward, bringing their lips together. A chaste peck, over before Armand could really process what had happened. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what either of them wanted, they understood it intuitively. Something changed between them, a spark that ignited the air around them. 

Constantin put his hand on his cheek, his thumb stroking it delicately. Armand flinched when it touched the mark, that blemish he hated so much, but there was no disgust in the gentle caress. He leaned into the warm touch, letting his fingers tangle into Constantin’s flaxen hair. He felt Constantin’s ragged breath fanning his face. Those inches of separation were almost painful. They had to close the distance, close it now.

Armand shut his eyes when their lips met for the second time. More meaningful now, slower, tender. A bit clumsy, but eager, testing the boundaries, not minding the clashing teeth. Tongues touching tentatively, lazy strokes, mingled breaths. Fire was burning in Armand’s chest but his mind was light, peaceful. Everything was as it should be.

They paused for breath, pulling away. Constantin’s pale face turned pink and Armand was certain that his face looked the same. A certain aura of awkwardness enveloped them, diminished by Constantin’s boyish smile.

“So… Armand…” He licked his lips, reddened from kissing. “Did you feel anything?”

“Y-yes.” Too many things to name, emotions whirling inside his chest and spiraling out of control. A beautiful chaos that made him mirror Constantin’s smile. “And you?”

“Constantin! Constantin, where are you? Constantin!”

Angry female voice calling him from afar cut the conversation short.

“Mother.” Constantin sighed, standing up and mechanically patting the dust off his trousers. “She probably wants to scold me for something again. Better not keep her waiting. Come?” He extended his hand towards Armand. How could he not take it? He heaved himself up with his cousin’s help, both so close now that their chests were nearly touching. 

Armand’s legs went weak when he felt Constantin’s lips brushing against his cheek. 

“Kissing is nice. I liked it. Maybe we could try it again sometime?”

There was nothing Armand wanted to do more. 

“Yes. Count me in.”

“Constantin!” The shout repeated, but the boys barely heard it. Holding hands, they ran to face whatever the world would throw at them. 

Together. Always together.


End file.
